One Glance
by Serosa
Summary: Music can touch even the coldest hearts of stone and ice. :hintings of TouyaxHiei: Enjoy


**_Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho. The song "Burnin'" belongs to Anders Melander. It is preformed by CUE._**

_**One glance**_

"Hey guys, I found something," Kurama said and pulled out a CD.

"Huh… A CD..? What's so special about that?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara had to agree.

It was a small group get-together at Yusuke's place, meaning Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Botan, Koenma, Jin, Touya and a few others had gathered there to talk and have some fun.

Of course by fun it meant Yusuke and Kuwabara getting into fights, or doing something crazy with Jin. Botan, Kurama and Koenma trying to keep some sort of order, which wasn't an easy task by the way… Hiei sitting by the window, seemingly not caring about what happened around him. Touya sitting on the couch, not saying anything… And so on and so forth.

"This song," Kurama continued and put the CD in the player. "I haven't heard it in a long time. I wonder why it was forgotten….?"

The redhead pushed the play button and after a moment of searching the CD-player let out the first notes of a well known song:

¤¤¤¤¤

"_I don't think I know you,_

_Don't think I ever will._

_Am I in love with you?_

_Well I don't know still."_

_¤¤¤¤¤_

Silence settled over the Urameshi residence as everyone stopped to listen. Touya couldn't help but cast a look at the CD-player. There was something in the song that he liked.

¤¤¤¤¤

"_It may sound strange but I'm warnin' you._

_I may not be that nice._

_Maybe, baby, I'm a heart breaker, heart breaker,_

_Heart of ice."_

_¤¤¤¤¤_

A small smile tugged at the ice-demon's lips when he heard this. Yes… heart of ice indeed. Slowly his eyes traveled over the room and stopped at the fire-demon by the window. Another being with a 'heart of ice…'

¤¤¤¤¤

"_But I'm burnin', burnin',_

'_Cause you set my soul on fire._

_Girl, I don't know what I'll do._

'_Cause I'm burnin', I'm burnin'_

_I'm burnin' with desire._

_Yes I'm burnin',_

_And it's all because of you."_

_¤¤¤¤¤_

Touya studied the fire-demon. The dark clothes and hair contrasting the pale skin... Once the black cape was gone one could see that Hiei was a trained fighter. Strong and graceful.

Suddenly Hiei's head turned and the red eyes looked at him. Touya's eyes widened a bit when he realized that he'd been caught staring, and he quickly turned away. Too quickly…

¤¤¤¤¤

"_We can't be together,_

_I'm not that kind of a guy._

_I'll be gone and lost forever,_

_And you won't know why."_

_¤¤¤¤¤_

Hiei was… surprised to catch Touya looking at him. He blinked a few times, trying to figure it out before letting his eyes travel over the ice-demon, studying as well. A small smirk lit up the usually expressionless face.

¤¤¤¤¤

"_Don't get me wrong I'm only warnin' you._

_You'll be on your own._

_Maybe, baby, I'm a heart breaker, heart breaker,_

_Heart of stone."_

_¤¤¤¤¤_

The smirk on Hiei's lips changed just a little. A change so small that one barely noticed it. Yes, a 'heart of stone' was what they both had.

Hesitantly the ice-blue eyes rose to meet Hiei's gaze, and this time neither looked away.

¤¤¤¤¤

"_But I'm burnin', burnin'_

'_Cause you set my soul on fire._

_Girl, I don't know what I'll do._

'_Cause I'm burnin', I'm burnin'_

_I'm burnin' with desire._

_I am burnin',_

_And it's all because of you,_

_Because of you."_

_¤¤¤¤¤_

The two demons searched each others eyes, seeking for something, yet not knowing what. Soon Touya couldn't help but answer Hiei's smirk with a small smile of his own.

Then the two of them turned away from each other, still not sure about what they had been looking for, but positive that the answer was right there in front of them. The small smirks stayed on their faces for anyone to notice it they'd cared to look.

¤¤¤¤¤

"_Yes I'm burnin', burnin'_

'_Cause you set my soul on fire._

_Girl, I don't know what I'll do._

'_Cause I'm burnin', I'm burnin'_

_I'm burnin' with desire._

_Yes I'm burnin',_

_And it's all because of you,_

_Because of you."_

_¤¤¤¤¤_

The song ended and immediately Kuwabara was there to change CD's.

"That song was damn boring," he announced. "No offence or anything, Kurama…"

The redhead smiled slightly as he accepted the CD that Kuwabara held out for him.

"None taken..."

"Now this is good music," the carrot-top said, and moments later N.Y.C.C's "Fight for your right to party" filled the house.

Hiei and Touya shook their heads as if they'd just woken from a dream. They glanced at each other with slight confusion, but whatever had been between them, and in their eyes, was now hidden somewhere in the deepest darkest corners of the hearts of ice and stone.

_**End.**_


End file.
